The Tetra Wizard Tournament
by AsterBlake333
Summary: Harry is taken by someone else before Dumbledore can get there. He ends up going to a school in a different country and isn't seen in Wizarding Britain until Dumbledore convinces the wizenagamont to make the Tri wizard tournament into a Tetra wizard tournament inviting Harry's school Rookwood Academy whose country has a lower maturity age. Rated M Harry/Daphne/OC pairing. AU
1. Prologue

The Tetra wizard Tournament

Prologue: Rookwood Academy

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry is taken by someone else before Dumbledore can get there. He ends up going to a school in a different country and isn't seen in Wizarding Britain until Dumbledore convinces the wizenagamont to make the Tri wizard tournament into a Tetra wizard tournament inviting Harry's school Rookwood Academy whose country has a lower maturity age. Rated M Harry/Daphne/OC pairing.

"_Stupid old man."_ Arabic or other foreign language being spoken in Hogwarts.

**S "Say hello my friend" S **Parseltongue being spoken anytime.

Harry was jostled from his thinking of the past 13 years of his life by his adoptive sister Halima poking him in the side. "Harry we'll be at the academy soon you should stop zoning out." She said jokingly as the carriage in the long line of carriages started to slow. Harry simply nodded. Even though he had reached maturity this year and Halima the year before Rookwood continued to teach students so long as they wished it. The maturity in the Egyptian community was 14 rather then 17 plus they taught a lot more magic and combat besides the standard wizard dueling.

"I wonder what High Priest Apis is gonna make an announcement about." He said as they stepped out of the carriage in front of the magnificent Pyramid that functioned as their school. Most of the male students wore a sort of chest plate along with some kind of sword and Harry was no different.

Another difference about Rookwood Academy was that it had two heads of the school. The High Priest as well as the current High Priestess although most did not know this Magical Egypt still answered to the Pharaoh which was passed down to whomever could trace their lineage back to any of the Pharaohs or the child of the current Pharaoh and as such the country had the same kind of government that ran off the Pharaohs of olds court system.

Harry and the other students filed into the Dinner hall sitting at the table with their year mates. Unlike Hogwarts this school didn't have a system that automatically made rivals although there were rivalries it wasn't because of something as silly as house rivalries. Instead of the sorting that Hogwarts had students just sat with their year mates. Harry greeted his friends as he sat and waited for the High Priest's announcement. Harry's friends greeted him as Harry's familiar a King cobra slithered out from his sleeve and rested in his lap. Unlike in most cultures anyone who could speak the language of the serpents was held in high regard in Egypt. Many got jobs as Tomb Keepers for Pharaohs that Harry was considering once his seventh year was done.

To none of the older students surprise the first head of the school to stand was High Priestess Auset. "Welcome all of you returning to yet another year at Rookwood Academy. For those of age a special announcement will be given in a moment by High Priest Apis. However first to all those who are new welcome to Rookwood Academy may you find your education here to your liking." She said with a voice that showed all the dignity and power her position held. She then sat down to allow the High Priest to stand and speak.

"Thank you High Priestess for those warm words of welcome. Now the first order of business as many of you may have heard is that the Tri Wizard tournament has been revived and will be taking place at Hogwarts. Now then you might be wondering what this has to do with our school." He said pausing to see several students nod. "Well the headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore has managed to convince the various Magical governments to make it into a Tetra Wizard tournament instead. Our school has been invited as the fourth school. All wishing to participate needs to let High Priestess Auset or myself know by the end of the week. Also remember that you must be at least fourteen to participate." He said before sitting down as food appeared before everyone. Much like Hogwarts they used House Elves unlike Hogwarts however they did not use solid gold plates.

The students quickly began talking amongst themselves at this. **S "Are you gonna compete master Harry?" S. **Harry's familiar Bast asked.

**S "I would like to try. It sounds interesting not to mention this will be my first time returning to England since I was an infant." S**. Harry answered thinking it would be fun to compete in the competition no matter how dangerous it might be. None of Harry's year mates were surprised of hearing Harry's conversation with Bast though some of the first years were amazed by it. Only one other of Harry's year mates understood it though.

"Leave it to you to want to put your life on the line Harry. While if you're going I should probably go as well since your sister would kill me if anything happened to you." Chione Harry's best female friend said with a coy smile on her face.

**S "I take offense to that I've only put myself in danger willingly once before." S.** Harry hissed at his friend. His year mates were used to the two arguing in Parseltongue when one or the other said something insulting.

**S "Hah yea right what about when you talked me into breaking into that tomb with you and Bast hm?" S**. She hissed back glaring at Harry whom looked back at her properly chastised.

**S "Ok you win but come on this is different this can make our school more note worthy." S**. Harry said while looking at his best friend whom just shook her head.

"You're hopeless you know that?" She asked teasingly to which Harry maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

**S "Hatchlings play nicely." S.** Bast hissed at both Parselmouths in the fourth year teasingly making them both mockingly glare at the King Cobra who just made a hissing laughter.

"Look what you've done now my snake is being cheeky you've completely ruined her Chione." Harry said jokingly. This earned him a smack to the back of the head from the girl as they both chuckled lightly.

By the end of the week Harry, Chione, and 10 other students who ranged from ages 14 to 17 had submitted their names for those wanting to go to Hogwarts and attempt to compete. Today was when they would be finding out how they were going to be going to Hogwarts and whether the High Priest or High Priestess was going with them.

High Priestess Auset stood up to make the announcement. "I am happy to announce that we have 12 hopeful students who have entered their names for the chance to compete in the tournament. High Priest Apis has agreed to stay here while I accompany the students and act as the judge for our school. Now I'm sure many of you are wondering how we will be getting there. The Pharaoh has graciously allowed us to take one of the royal carriages along with a Dragon to get there." She said. Many of the students started talking excited at this news. She let them talk for a few minutes before motioning for silence. "Now then the students who will be going as well as myself will be leaving on the last day of this month in two weeks from now. Before that however I would like to remind those with knowledge of the serpent tongue to remember that the other countries see it as a very dark gift and that it should only be used in extreme cases." The High Priestess said before she sat down to allow everyone to take this information in.

Harry and Chione began to talk animatedly in Parseltongue showing how excited they were as well as disappointed that they weren't allowed to use their gift well at Hogwarts but they understood why. Bast would every now and then give her opinion on the matter and the spells she thought they should spend there spare time learning.

*Two Weeks Later*

Harry along with the other 11 hopefuls walked out to see the magnificent gleaming carriage that was attached to a brilliant Golden Dragon that showed just how proud the creatures truly were. Even tethered the Dragon showed nobility and grace a keen example of the pride and nobility its race was known for. The 12 hopefuls allowed their High Priestess to enter the carriage before following her in. The dragon took off as soon as the last student was in and the carriage door was closed.

As they were flying High Priestess Auset made sure that Harry, Chione, and Darwishi were all paying attention to her. "Now remember you three do not use your gift unless there is dire need of it. We do not want to cause unneeded panic understood?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Yes High Priestess." The two fourth years and lone sixth year said. Harry was a little shocked that more of the Parselmouths in the school hadn't joined though he knew there wasn't very many even in the Egyptian school.

After what seemed like several hours flying they heard the dragon roar before the carriage descended the dragon landing first and the carriage bouncing as it touched down. Again they let their High Priestess step out before following in two lines the six boys to one side and the six girls to the other following. They noticed al of the Hogwarts students as well as Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs delegations. High Priestess Auset walked up to Dumbledore who bowed respectfully to her.

"Ah High Priestess Auset how nice of you to come all the way especially with such short notice." Dumbledore said politely as he rose back to his full height.

"Rookwood Academy as well as the Egyptian government thank you for the invitation to attend this prestigious tournament." The High Priestess said in a pleasant manner. "Would you mind if we took this inside. After all my students are used to a much warmer climate." She said getting a nod from Dumbledore as he allowed the foreign schools to enter and be seated in the Great Hall first.

Harry watched as the Beaubaton students sat at the Ravenclaw table. The Durmstrang students took their place at the Slytherin table where as the Rookwood students sat with Gryffindor. _"Harry isn't your other Betrothed supposed to go to this school?"_ Chione asked bringing up the marriage contracts that they barely talked about when at home. Harry had one from his adoptive family to Chione, which he didn't mind as well as one on his true family's side, which involved the Greengrass heiress.

"_Yes I think that's her over their at Slytherin table." _He replied in Arabic nodding towards a blonde haired blue-eyed beauty that was looking at him intently.

Before Chione could reply someone interrupted them. "Why is it that all of the males that came from your school are wearing armor?" A red haired boy asked his exact double was looking at them expectantly.

Harry sighed before answering since it looked like the old man wasn't gonna announce anything about the tournament yet. "It's tradition that male students dress as warriors where as all female students uniforms are the robes commonly worn by Priestess. Before you ask why there are those who are minors in your country here to compete in our country you are considered of Maturity at 14 but can continue your education till 17 as most do." Harry said just stopping himself from mentioning the fact that the only ones who didn't were those that became Pharaoh while still in school.

Before any more questions could be asked the students silenced as Dumbledore stood to welcome the foreign schools and the two government officials in charge of the tournament. The food then appeared on all the tables with food from the three countries appearing on all the tables. Some of the students talked to people from the other schools although most of the Rookwood students kept to themselves.

"_This is annoying. There are way to many people here I wish we were in private so Bast could come out." _Harry groaned to Chione.

Chione smiled at him reassuringly. _"I know how you feel Harry but all we have to do is wait till after the feast then will be in the living quarters the carriage turned into and we can talk all we want there in whatever language we want." _She said soothingly.

Darwishi seeing the two wanted to hold a private conversation had distracted the twins telling them a little bit about Rookwood's traditions. He caught Harry's eyes and nodded to him and Harry in return gave him an appreciative nod.

"_Looks like we should pay attention now since it looks like the Old Goat is going to give an announcement about the tournament."_ Harry said. Chione nodded as Dumbledore stood to talk.

He explained how the students could enter revealing the Goblet of Fire. He told them how there would be an Age Line that was set to all countries maturity age. So no one under age could sneak his or her name in. Harry knew that he and Chione would have no problem entering. They were told that they would have until the Halloween feast tomorrow night to find out whom the champions were.

"_You're entering as well right love?" _He asked Chione.

"_Hah like I would let you try and then not try to enter myself. Dream on lover boy."_ She teased back making Harry smile. Dumbledore then sent them on their way with all of the foreign students going to their respective way arriving. Harry and the others noticed the school had made an enclosure for the dragon to stay in. Harry smiled as he saw the Half-Giant groundskeeper watching the dragon in awe.

As they entered the transfigured carriage, which looked like a decent sized house, they found their rooms quite easily. Harry went to his room very tired. He decided he'd talk to Bast on his own tonight then he and Chione could have a chat with the King Cobra in the morning.

AN: Alright tell me what you think. Please no flaming. Also yes this is going to be a Harry x Daphne story but he's also in a relationship. Next Serpents a revered as sacred animals in Egypt and in most places snakes are signs of medicines so Egyptians have no problems with those he can speak with them.


	2. Chapter 1

The Tetra wizard Tournament

Chapter 1: Memories and the Champions

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Harry Potter. Although Chione, Bast, Halima, and Darwishi are mine.

"_Stupid old man."_ Arabic or other foreign language being spoken in Hogwarts.

**S "Say hello my friend" S **Parseltongue being spoken anytime.

AN: Ok this chapter is a little background of Harry as a child and his past three years at Rookwood Academy. As well as the tomb incident that Chione mentioned. At lest it will at the beginning.

*7 years ago*

A young boy with raven hair and sun-kissed skin was sitting with his parents and older sister Halima. Both children were wearing close that accommodated the desert heat nicely. Unlike Harry though Halima had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes compared to her brother's green eyes. Their parents had wanted to tell them something very important.

"Now then children there is something that we must tell you." Their father a very dark skinned man that showed how much time he spent in the sun said in his deep voice. "Even though you two are as close as any blood sibling this is not the case. Harry your parents were very good friends of ours and asked that if anything happened to them that we take care of you as our own." The man Abasi said.

Halima gasped at hearing her little brother wasn't actually related to her by blood but the two were very close and she didn't think this would change it. "Since you are raising me does that mean something happened to my parents?" Harry asked Abasi and his wife Dalila both nodded. "C-could you tell me what happened to them?" He asked hesitantly.

Dalila was the one to talk this time though she took a deep breath for a second. "Yes we think you are both old enough now to understand the truth. First we should tell you your parents' names. Your parents' names were James and Lily." She said pausing for a second. "Like your parents you were born in England. During the time you were born a war was being fought against Light wizards and witches like your parents and a Dark wizard and his followers. This Dark wizards name is Voldemort. Before you were born there was a prophecy about a baby that would be born as the seventh month died and that this child would have the power to destroy the dark lord." She said watching the shocked looks on both children's faces. Halima wrapped her arms around her little brother in a comforting gesture, which Harry returned.

"This prophecy was about me wasn't it?" He asked starting to feel like it was his fault.

Abasi took up the story from here. "That is what the leader of the Light in England thought. Dumbledore suggested your parents go into hiding and use a powerful charm that would hide the location of where they were with in a living soul. However the person they chose as secret keeper betrayed them then framed your godfather. Even though Dumbledore knew this he let the man go to jail with no trial. Before that Dumbledore tried to take you but your mother had set it up so we would be alerted if anything happened and Dalila and I arrived quickly to retrieve from the wreckage of your old home. Voldemort was defeated that night but I doubt he is truly dead." Abasi finished.

Harry took all of this in and nodded slowly tears shining in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and composed himself before asking the next question. "Do you think my parents would be offended if I went to the magic academy here instead of England's school?" He asked seeing shocked looks on his adoptive parents faces before they answered.

"No Harry dear I don't think they would be offended in the least." Dalila said happily. She knew that Harry didn't want to go to a different school then Halima and his friend Chione.

*3 years ago*

Harry and his family were in the Egyptian Wizarding world's market. Harry had just turned 11 and would be starting Rookwood in a couple of months. Halima was in her second year. As they were walking Halima saw one of her friends and ran over and started talking animatedly with her.

"Harry!" A girl shouted before a brunette blur tackled him to the ground. Harry laughed looking at his friends amber eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's any way for a member of the royal family to act Chione." He said teasingly as the girl huffed and smacked him playfully.

"Pfft like I care. Besides it's not like anyone is going to say anything my grandpa is Pharaoh after all I can do as I please." She teased sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry laughed as they both stood up and he hugged the shorter caramel skin colored girl. Even though they were both only eleven Harry thought that she was beautiful. "So what are you missing from are school supplies? If you want we can get the last things together I just need a wand." He said.

Chione nodded to him. "That's all I have left to get to. Come on lets go." She started dragging him towards the wand maker's store.

"Awe I've been looking forward to a visit from you two. Well come on follow me to the back and I'll have you choose the materials for your wand." The dark skinned wand maker said leading them into the back room to choose the materials for their wands.

*Two months later*

Harry and Chione stepped out of the carriage and gasped as they got their first glimpse at the academy. To most people it would like any pyramid that held the tombs of Pharaohs but there was so much more to it then that. This pyramid was ten times as grand as most pyramids and you could practically feel the magic radiating off of it.

**S "It's beautiful I've never seen something so magnificent."** **S** Harry hissed in Parseltongue well looking at the school. Chione nodded to him.

**S "I agree Hatchling it is very magnificent indeed. Fit for teaching the next generation of Egyptian Sorcerers and Priests." S** Bast hissed as she rose up from the sleeve of Harry's robes, which were worn under the light armor.

**S "Guys we're holding everyone up we should head in. Not to mention there are people staring at us enviously for using our gift." S** Chione hissed out pointing behind her where other first years were given them looks of envy as well as impatience for not heading for the entrance to the school.

Harry nodded sheepishly and led the way into the school. All of the new students marveled at the grandness of the entrance of the school. They looked around and noticed several Hieroglyphs. A lot of the first years were having trouble reading them though that would be remedied while they were there. Harry and Chione though could read the ancient writing easily having been taught as part of Chione's teaching and with Harry being her intended husband he was taught as well. Most of the Hieroglyphs were part of the wards for the school although some gave a little bit of history of the school. One of the Sorcerers whom acted as a teacher came out to the entrance and silently led the children to the Dining chamber.

This chamber was just if not more grand then the entrance. Again Hieroglyphs decorated the walls of the chamber. However here there were also statues of many great Sorcerers and Priests who had learned at the school and at one point acted as teachers. There were also depictions of the Goddess of Magic Isis present. The students walked in awe towards the table reserved for the first years.

All of the students listened with rapt attention as the High Priest and Priestess made start of the year announcements and then the feast was served. Harry and the others were in awe yet again as the older students led through the many magnificent chambers to the living area. Almost every hall in the school as well as the living quarter had some form of the creation myth depicted. In the room Harry would be spending this year and the next six in there was a depiction of Isis gifting magic to man kind and teaching them the responsibility of how to use it as well as another of her teaching them humility by making magic users fewer in number to those who couldn't use it. Unlike other parts of the Wizarding world Egypt had almost no prejudice against common folk and lived with them harmoniously.

*Two Years ago*

Harry and Chione were standing outside one of the many tombs in the Valley of Kings. Harry's parents had brought them here for the summer holiday. Harry got a devilish smirk that Chione instantly decided was bad news.

**S "Harry James we are not going into this tomb under any circumstances. We have no idea what kind of curses are in place." S** she hissed at him angrily.

Harry smirked at her not fazed in the least. **S "What's the matter princess are you scared?" S **he taunted knowing that she didn't usually back down from a challenge.

**S "I swear if we die in there because of your stupidity I am going to make your after life eternal suffering do I make myself clear?" S **she hissed while glaring at him.

They both heard hissing laughter from Bast as the Cobra slithered toward the entrance of the tomb. **S "Well come along hatchlings if you want to enter well there are no eyes on you." S** the snake hissed at the two.

As they entered the tomb the hair on the back of their necks stood up as they heard the entrance slam shut. They turned around and saw their only way out blocked. "HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF THIS." Chione shouted angrily while glaring at the boy.

Harry shushed as he looked at the Hieroglyphs and started reading them. He looked around after reading a few of them. "It's a test to keep thieves out. We'll be able to leave if we pass the magical tests." He said looking down one of the passages that seemed to be filled with magical light. "According to the writing we need to go this way." He said walking forward. He then slipped back to Parseltongue. **S "Bast go and check out the passage let me know if you sense any curses." S **he hissed watching as his familiar slithered forward. He and Chione waited for her reply.

**S "It's all clear Hatchlings this passage is safe to follow." S **the snake hissed at them.

It took them a couple of hours to navigate all of the passages. They found their way out and Abasi and Dalila scolded both of them for being reckless.

*Present*

Harry was brought out of his musings as thin arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt something soft press against his back. The scent of jasmine wafted into his nostrils and he smiled looking back at the caramel skinned beauty that over the years he had grown to love. _"Good morning princess sleep well?" _He asked smiling as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"_Yes I did how about you love?" _She asked in reply looking into his brilliant green eyes. He nodded back to her and pulled her into his lap as he turned around so he was facing her direction. _"We should head up to the school soon so we can enter our names with everyone else." _She said as he nodded and let her get up first.

Harry then turned his attention to Bast who was curled on his pillow. **S "Do you want to accompany us Bast?" S **he asked. The cobra looked up before shaking her head in the negative.

Harry and Chione then walked out to meet the other students before walking with the rest of their school up to the Castle. They saw quite a crowd watching everyone enter their names. Harry and Chione walked together with their hands in the other to the cup then both tossed the paper with their names in one after the other. Afterwards they walked into the great hall to have breakfast with the Hogwarts students and other foreign students.

As they sat down Harry's eye started to twitch as another red head started asking him questions about if he was 'The Harry Potter'. It was obvious he was related to the twins from the day before but this boy had no tact what so ever.

Chione seeing that Harry was getting agitated placed her hand on his and squeezed to calm him down. "You know it's polite in most cultures to introduce yourself first. Also you shouldn't ask personal questions of someone who is a stranger to you." She said in a calm voice.

The red head looked very angry but before he could say anything the bushy haired girl sitting next to him interrupted. "You'll have to excuse Ronald there are times that he's less graceful then a bull in a china shop." She said making the Egyptian students snicker a little bit. "My name is Hermione Granger and this Ron Weasley pleasure to meet you." She said offering her hand to them.

Chione took her hand first smiling as she shook it. "Chione Rahotep nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Harry Potter." He said shaking Hermione's hand after Chione but pointedly ignoring Ron deciding he didn't like the boy that much. He was glad that he would only have to deal with him for a year. He couldn't imagine having to see the boy every year. However the last name made him pause and think. "Wait Weasley? Are you related to Bill Weasley by any chance?" He asked looking at Ron.

"Yea he's my older brother but how do you know him?" Ron asked looking at him.

"I was raised in Egypt and have lived there for 13 years. I met him last year well I was taking an interview to see about becoming a tomb keeper. The tomb keepers I was meeting with were in charge of one of the tombs your brother was hired to break the curses on was under their care so he had to get their permission to enter it." Harry explained simply. "Although I don't remember him mentioning that one of his siblings was dumber then a troll." Harry said watching as the red head became furious. Ron stood up raising his wand preparing to curse Harry before he found 11 different wands pointing at him.

"Cursing one of our wizards would end very badly for you Weasley. Unless you want to find out what some of the curses we place on the tombs of our Pharaohs can do to you first hand I suggest you put that away." A seventh year female student in priestess robes said to him while one of the other students went to get the High Priestess.

"I think you've made your point Priestess Ebony. All of you put your wands away and please calmly make your way out to our accommodations." High Priestess Auset said calmly.

"As you wish High Priestess." Ebony said leading the other students from Rookwood out of the school and to their accommodations during their stay at Hogwarts.

Harry walked up to Ebony and bowed politely to her since she had already started her training as a priestess and was almost finished with it. "Thank you Priestess for your assistance back in the great hall." Harry said remembering his manners.

She smiled at him in a friendly manner. "Harry we've known each other for years before you even started at the academy you don't have to be so formal. Besides there is no reason not to stand up for your friends right?" She asked getting a nod from the raven before they all separated and went into their own quarters.

*That night*

That night everyone ate quickly and quietly at the Halloween feast all eager to see who the champions would be. All of the quiet conversations ended as Dumbledore stood up and started talking. "I think the Goblet is almost ready for its decision. Just one more minute till it makes its decision I think." He said.

After a couple more seconds the goblet spat out a piece of paper. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said the hall cheered as several of the Beauxbatons students cried at not being chosen. Fleur went off to the side chamber where the Champions were to wait.

Another piece of paper was spat out which Dumbledore caught in much the same way he had caught Fleur's. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." He shouted again there was a lot of cheering.

The next paper came out after Krum was in the side chamber. "Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." He said. There was lots of cheering from the Hogwarts students.

After Cedric went into the chamber the fourth piece of paper was belched out. "The champion for Rookwood is Harry Potter." The cheering was at a whole new level at this as Harry made his way towards the chamber to wait for the instructions with the other champions.

The other three champions simply nodded to him politely as he entered and the four waited for Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch to come in along with the Heads of the schools who were acting as judges.

"Now that you are all here we will explain the first task. Now since it is to test your daring we won't be telling you what it is as bravery in the face of unknown danger is a good gift for any wizard to have. Also you can not ask for help from the teachers during any of the challenges. The task shall be held on the 24th of November." Bagman said before allowing them all to leave.

High Priestess Auset led Harry back to where they were staying. She congratulated before allowing him to join the other eleven students who were having a little bit of a celebration over who their champion was. Harry was a little nervous about what the task could be but he did a good job of not letting it show as he celebrated with the others from his school.

AN: So tell me what you think. Before anyone asks yes all of the tasks will remain the same although a fourth task may be added if my readers ask for it. Although it would have to be at a reasonable date if there is a fourth task and it should be before the maze. Also does anyone have any suggestions on how Harry and Chione get to know Daphne? I'm open to hear your ideas. As always please no flames as they will be ignored and reported.


End file.
